MariChat May
by instantwaffles
Summary: Chat and Marinette are not nearly good enough friends in Chat's opinion. This will have to change.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Part one of MariChat May! This is for fun cuz college application stuff is slowly killing me… there will be more.

Day one: Milk

Marinette set the plate of cookies and the glass of milk down on her small plastic table. On clear cool nights, Marinette loved to sit on her balcony and talk with Tikki. This happened to be one of those clear cool nights. Tikki started munching on a cookie as Marinette sat down in a plastic chair and leaned back.

"Alya sure has some crazy theories about who ladybug is." Tikki said with a soft giggle.

"Yeah.." Marinette laughed as she remembered her friend accusing Adrien's caretaker, Natalie, of being ladybug.

A soft breeze blew across Marinette's face and she closed her eyes with a smile. Her moment of bliss was interrupted when she heard Tikki's small gasp and opened her eyes to find Chat Noir balancing himself on her balcony railing and reaching for a cookie.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Chat jumped and almost fell off his perch. He turned to Marinette with wide startled eyes. He blinked slowly at her and didn't break eye contact as he reached over to the cookies again.

"Hey! Stop that!"

Chat snatched a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. His belted tail whipped around behind him as he reached over again, picked up the milk, chugged it with the cookie still in his mouth, and attempted to swallow the now soggy cookie whole. Marinette watched in open mouthed horror as he started to laugh.

He choked, coughed, and suddenly milk shot out of his nose with bits of cookie. Marinette cringed as he continued to laugh and choke.

"Chat! What the hell?"

Chat half fell half stepped off of the railing and on to the balcony, trying to breath. He snorted and more cookie chunks sprayed the floor. Marinette stood and patted him on the back, attempting to dislodge the cookie blocking his airway.

Eventually, Chat caught his breath, wiped his face, and glanced up at Marinette with tears in his eyes. He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it in a ridiculous gesture. Marinette rolled her eyes while he was still looking away but plastered on the most sincere smile she could manage when he looked back up. He nodded at her before leaping up onto the railing again. He gave her a cocky two fingered salute and a wink before turning tail and running like mad.

"HEY! Come back here and explain yourself, you mangy cat!"


	2. Day two: Purring

(A/N): I swear this will become more put together in the next few chapters….

Day two: purring

Marinette stood on her bed with her head poking out of her balcony's trap door. Chat Noir was on her balcony... again. He was curled up in her plastic chair with his eyes closed. An empty plate that once held cookies sat on the table next to him. He was... purring. The sound was rumbling from his chest and mouth. Marinette lightly nudged his leg with her hand. He twitched but didn't stop purring.

She had hoped to lure Chat to her balcony to reprimand him for stealing and creating a mess but he had gotten there before her and eaten the cookies she was planning on using for bait. And now he was asleep, purring softly with cookie crumbs stuck to his face. Marinette sighed as she lifted herself onto her balcony.

She poked his chest until he cracked open one eye, still purring. His eyes were dilated and unfocused. Marinette crossed her arms and tried to look scornful.

"What do you think you're doing?"

His purring halted briefly before coming back full force again. He closed his eyes and curled into himself. Marinette scoffed.

"Hey," she said as she reached down to poke him again, "you can't just steal from me and expect me to be okay with... ARG!"

In a split second, Chat stopped purring, grabbed her outstretched arm, and pulled her down onto the chair. He curled around her and snuggled into her hair.

Marinette turned red and tried her best to free herself. Chat didn't budge. After awhile, Marinette gave up and relaxed. Moments later, Chat resumed purring.

Although if anyone ever asked, she would have told them that she hated every second, Marinette rather enjoyed those forty five minutes of snuggling with Chat Noir


End file.
